Liberal-monarchism
Liberal-monarchism (Vanukeaans: Liberaal-monarchisme) is a political stream that surfaced in Vanuku in the late 3280's. It is the official ideology of the Imperial Union, a monarchist party in Vanuku. The outlines of the ideology where the work of Adriaan van Nachten and Anna-Maria van Wiel tot Wiel who wanted to come up with a way to lead Vanuku that would attract voters as well as support the restoration of a monarchy. Liberal-monarchism consists of parts of classical liberalism, conservatism, libertarianism, federalism and of course monarchism. A basic summary of liberal-monarchism is an ideology that advocates a monarchy, be it constitutional or absolute with liberties for the people as well as federalization for the nation. The main user of the ideology, the Imperial Union also is an active user of populism, basing it's viewpoints on the opinions of the Vanukuian population. These stances are unrelated to liberal-monarchism. Policy on Civil Rights On the matter of civil rights the liberal-monarchists are, for the most part, classical liberals. They are greatly in favour of personal liberty. Freedom of speech and liberal policies on gay marriage, abortion and other sensitive matters are the main thrusting points of the ideology in the civil rights section. It is also one of the main arguments by liberal-monarchists that a monarchy does not need to be repressive. Policy on the Government Liberal-monarchism advocates a small government with limited powers to interfere with the people's lives. Taxes need to be low while the government does not actively enforce regulations on people, it should be their choice to do it or not. The party is also in favour of federalization. The nation's areas need to be divided in smaller independent regions united under a crown. The government however, is always there to support the needing. As is it's duty. Policy on the Military When it comes to the military the liberal-monarchists show their conservative side. Liberal-monarchists believe in a large professional armed forces with modern equipment. The forces need to actively participate in peacekeeping missions all around Terra. It is important that the military is not neglected, the safety of the nation is guaranteed by soldiers. Policy on Foreign Relations To the law all men are equal is a common saying amongst liberal-monarchists. Thus they partially oppose to the laws of diplomatic immunity but mostly allow it because they advocate a nation that is active in the international community. According to liberal-monarchists it is important to keep in touch with all nations around Terra for the economy and to safeguard peace. Immigrants are also welcome in the nation of a liberal-monarchist, all men are equal and should not be judged on nationality. If the immigrants show themselves to be a proper citizen they receive citizenship. Policy on the Economy The party is in favour of capitalism with limited regulations. The safety of workers should be a concern of the government but the liberty of the industry should not be harmed. The government should act as a protector of the economy by keeping foreign investors small, boosting the economy with projects and catching large companies if they fall due to bankruptcy. Those are the only moments the government interferes, apart from that they promote the liberty of the economy. Policy on Religion Liberal-monarchism greatly respects all religions and wishes to see all religious people safely practicing their religion of choice but they also believe that religion and the state should be separated. The monarch may be placed on his place by the will of God but the monarch's servants should show neutrality, they are after all the elected representatives of the people and the people are a mix of all kinds of religions. Policy on Ecology Liberal-monarchists usually believe the environment can handle itself, they are against regulations that limit people to protect the environment. The industry should get light regulations to reduce pollution. The government should not give tax evasion to people that drive environmental cars because even those cars use the tarmac on the roads. Category:Political ideologies